


I Don't Wanna Be In Love

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [148]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth and Roman fall together.





	I Don't Wanna Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Rolleigns, falling

For all that it was unexpected, it was easy to fall in love with Roman. Seth wasn’t looking for love, thought it wouldn’t come along for a while and he was okay with that. He wanted to focus on his career. Then Roman happened. 

Roman with his affectionate smiles, tight hugs, soft touches, and overwhelming hotness. Seth tried to write it off as just a crush, but it got stronger and stronger as time went on until he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

It was easier than he expected to kiss Roman. Roman had kissed back and Seth had been surprised, but pleasantly so. Dean, of course, chose that moment to walk in on them. He rolls his eyes and mumbles something about finally before leaving again. 

This wasn’t at all what Seth was looking for, but he’s okay with falling in love with Roman. As long as Roman falls with him.


End file.
